Typically, read/write heads for machines, such as facsimile machines and the like, require some illumination source for directing light onto an image, for example on a paper. Light sensors are positioned adjacent the light source to receive reflected light from the image and determine whether a particular pixel of the image is dark or light.
In facsimile machines, the image (sheet of information to be sent) is read and converted to electrical signals one line at a time. Standard facsimile machines break the single line into 1728 or 2560 bits of information, or pixels of light. Thus, for a facsimile machine to read an entire line of information a line of 1728 or 2560 light sources and light sensors are required. Further, the components must be placed together close enough to read a line on a standard sheet of paper, e.g., 8.5.times.11 inches.
Generally, the prior art utilizes an LED array for the light source, which array must be mounted at an angle to reflect light from the surface of the paper onto the light sensors. For light sensors the prior art utilizes a self-focusing gradient index fiber array and a contact type of image sensor or photo-detector. The self focusing gradient index fiber array is very expensive and difficult to construct, since it must focus reflected light from the surface of the paper (image) to the light sensors. Manufacturing the entire head is very labor intensive and, therefore, very expensive.